DRW Simone Ravendark
Simone Ravendark is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. She is found in Players in Paradise Plaza during the scoop A Woman in Despair. She is pessimistic after being bitten by a zombie. A Woman in Despair Simone is a young woman who has been bitten by the zombies after losing her family and boyfriend to them. Frank finds her in a music store and tries to convince her to come back to the Security Room with him, promising that a helicopter is coming to rescue them. Simone won't join Frank party unless Frank has learned that Isabela is a medical technician, in Case 6-1 Santa Cabeza. It's essential to bring her back for the Transmissionary achievement, because the Simone The Gunslinger scoop will come through from Otis Washington later in the game. For the Saint achievement, Frank may only have Simone or Dr. Russell Barnaby survive. If Frank stops before Case 6-1 Barnaby survives, but if Frank keeps playing Barnaby will die and Frank will be able to keep Simone. Completion of A Woman in Despair and rescuing Simone will allow Frank to take on another scoop, Simone the Gunslinger. Simone the Gunslinger In Simone the Gunslinger, Fearing that her eventual zombification will pose a problem for the other survivors, Simone requests Frank to bring her a handgun. If Frank obliges her wishes, she promises not to use it unless it is inevitable. Fate Depending on the ending, Simone was either rescued by Ed DeLuca, taken into custody by the Special Forces and eventually released, or killed by Carlito Keyes' bombs. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Simone appears in Jamming Juvenile at Entrance Plaza from 4:00:00 to 4:07:00, armed with a Bowling Ball and when killed, Frank finds milk on her corpse. Trivia *Either Simone or Dr. Barnaby can be saved, not both. In order to recruit Simone, Frank must be aware of the fact that Isabela Keyes is a medical technician with some experience with the zombies. However, he does not learn this until after Barnaby's death in the story. align=right } *There is a zombie which looks like Simone. *She is one of the youngest survivors in the game, the other two being Heather and Pamela Tompkins. *In Chop Till You Drop, Simone is found on Day 1, rather than Day 3, and Isabela is not required to save her. *If Frank takes a picture of her wound, the target markers will register as the Horror genre. *Simone sometimes disappears after Kent Swanson is defeated in Photographer's Pride, due to a possible glitch. Also, if Frank has 8 survivors with him, including Tad, she will not appear, despite Tad not counting towards the 8-survivor limit. *When Simone is rescued she says: :"Maybe I should check in on that Isabela woman." *It is unknown whether or not she became a zombie after she escaped from Willamette, although it is possible that she procured Zombrex, or that Isabella managed to treat the wound in time. Other possibilities include receiving medical care or she may have been forced to shoot herself before she became a zombie. Gallery File:Dead Rising A Woman In Despair 2.png|Simone is urged by Frank to flee File:Dead Rising A Woman In Despair.png|Simone flips out at Frank File:Dead Rising Woman In Despair.jpg|Simone sits on the floor, having accepted her fate References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors